Third Eye
by PiplupFanRose
Summary: *This story takes place in a friend's and my storyline. There are lots of OCs* Laetus Nox Fleuret, prince of Tenebrae, and his friends, Devia Amicitia, Lucas Scientia, and Roxanne Argentum finally got to go on the journey of their dreams, similar to that of their parents'. However, the world of Eos isn't as perfect as they thought, due to a new threat rising up and following them.


The wind blew gently through the fields of sylleblossoms outside my window. It seemed like a perfect day outside. I threw on the white coat that was hanging from my closet door and walked out. Grabbing my phone from my pocket, I calmly made my way outside.

I am Laetus Nox Fleuret, the only child of Ravus Nox Fleuret and Gaia Machina, who are the king and queen of Tenebrae. I am 17 years old. Despite my royal heritage, I just want to see the world and become a hero, like Noctis Lucis Caelum.

"Laetus?" I heard mom ask, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just getting some fresh air. And besides, aren't your former Crownsguard buddies coming over?" I responded, turning to face her. Mom had served Noctis ever since Alma Leonis found her in Lestallum. Mom is a magitek, but she still served the Lucian nobility with her life. From some of the stories she told me, it could be dangerous work.

"Of course. I've told you how many times now?" She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Okay, okay. Are Devia, Lucas, and Roxanne coming? It would be awesome to catch up with them," I chuckled.

"I made sure they would come along. I don't want you to be bored out of your mind."

"Mom, I don't get bored easily. Prompto and I would probably play King's Knight together," I smiled and looked out at the sylleblossoms again before continuing, "That or one of them would have at least one story to tell."

Mom nodded and walked back inside Fenestala Manor. I sighed and sat down in front of the sylleblossoms, thinking about my childhood.

 _-Flashback-_

 _I smiled to myself as I sat down in the small patch of sylleblossoms, watching the clouds float by. It was so fascinating. I heard someone approach from behind and I turned quickly._

 _"You did not expect me to figure out where you ran off to, did you Laetus?" Dad laughed, a smile breaking his cold expression. He sat down with me. "What are you doing out here anyway?"_

 _"I was just getting fresh air. I'm sorry if you and mom were worrying about me," I mumbled. He chuckled._

 _"It's alright. I know that you feel a bit cooped up in your new home. I know it is a stark contrast to the camp. If you want to go outside and relax for a bit, you can at least tell me_. _I am your father after all. You can tell me anything," He looked down at me. I expected his smile to fade, but it didn't. I nodded and smiled back. He ruffled my hair with his prosthetic arm before standing. "Come along now. Your mother decided to bake something, and she wants you to try it," He said calmly. He picked me up with a quiet grunt and walked back to the manor..._

 _-Flashback End-_

"Laetus? Are you awake over there?" A familiar voice asked. I stood and brushed myself off.

"Yeah. Sorry, Lucas. I take it everyone else is inside?" I answered.

"Yes. And your dad wanted you. He didn't want to startle you though, so he sent me."

I nodded and walked inside the manor, Lucas following close behind. I sighed. "Dad? You wanted to talk to me?" I called out, walking to the main room.

"Yes. Your mother and I have been talking and we think you're ready to go on one of your 'adventures'. You said you wanted to see the world, right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah! Of course!" I exclaimed. It was obvious that I couldn't hold my excitement.

"There's something you ought to know before you get too excited. Some of the hunters have reported daemon sightings. I don't know how, but they seem to be coming back," Gladio interrupted.

"What? But there hasn't been any Starscourge epidemics anywhere, from what I've heard!" My excitement turned to confusion and shock. It was just too strange.

"That's true. It is a bit dangerous for you to go out alone, though. Even if the sightings are false, you had best be careful," he continued.

"I'm taking Lucas, Roxanne, and Devia with me," I muttered calmly.

"If anything happens to Devia, her blood is on your hands. Got it?"

"Gladio, you should know by now that I will keep her safe. She's like my little sister!" I tried to calm him. He glared at me, his amber eyes seeming to stare right through me.

"Whatever you say. Be extremely careful with her. Alma and I don't want her to get hurt."

I nodded and walked away to grab some extra clothes. I threw open the door to my closet and set the stuff I would need on my bed. A faint gleam of metal caught my eye and I grabbed it.

"Dad? Why is your rapier in my closet?" I asked, looking at the golden hilt and the dark blade.

"Oh. I thought that perhaps you would like to wield it," He said calmly.

"Thanks. It's a huge honor to use this sword, dad. But, wouldn't you need this? In case something happens?"

"I trust that the new Glaives can take care of any threat. Take it. I know that your daggers alone might not satisfy on your journey," Dad chuckled. It wasn't his usual amused laugh.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked, "You can tell me anything."

I tensed up slightly when he pulled me into a tight hug. "Be safe out there. Don't do anything stupid," he whispered, a feeble attempt to hide his voice quivering.

"Dad, I'll be fine," I laughed awkwardly, "A-are you crying? Don't worry about me!"

He sighed and nodded, letting me go. He continued, "I hope I can trust you with the car?" I nodded and continued to set stuff out. He laughed and looked at the outfits I was packing. "For the love of the Astrals, how many times do I have to tell you that you should dress more formally."

"Dad, I'm 17. You're letting me go out on my own, and yet you're still trying to tell me how to dress!" I grabbed my daggers from the end table next to my bed.

"Are you seriously going to try to fit all that in one case?" He continued jokingly.

"Yes. You can stop hovering over me now, dad. I'm literally about done anyways."

He nodded, walking out the door and saying, "Keep your mother and I updated on your little adventure. You know where the keys are."

I sighed and sat down next to the large suitcase. My gaze fell yet again on dad's rapier, Alba Leonis. _How the hell am I going to store this?_ I asked myself. I sighed and took off my jacket to inspect it. Considering it was one of dad's, it had to have something that would hold the sheath. "Bingo," I mumbled, finding a loop that worked perfectly.

"Laetus, are you almost done in there? The rest of us still have to get to Lucis!" A feminine voice asked. I looked up from the suitcase and coat to see Devia.

"Y-yeah. I'll get you guys there. Don't worry," I laughed awkwardly, "Scared the shit out of me, though..." I stood and put the coat back on, grabbed my daggers and suitcase and walked out to mom and dad's car. I popped the trunk and tossed my luggage in.

"You guys ready?" I yelled, barely able to contain my excitement. Roxanne seemed just as excited as I was. She rushed to the car, sitting down in the back.

"I haven't seen you drive, so I'm playing it safe," she teased. I scoffed.

"I can't be worse than your father, from what I've heard," I retorted with a teasing smirk as I sat down behind the wheel. Lucas shook his head as he sat down in the front passenger seat.

"Both of you, stop," Devia laughed, sitting in the remaining seat. I sighed and started up the car.

"Alright. Let's go!" I cheered, driving off, "Hey, Lucas. Could you put on some music?"

He nodded, "Any specific requests?"

"Hm. What about Thrift Shop? It's been a while since I heard that one," I smiled.

"Oh Gods, are you and Lucas going to sing that again?"

Lucas and I laughed, glancing over at each other with a smirk. "Yep," Lucas said, glancing into the rearview mirror before the song began.

"I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in my pocket! I, I, I'm hunting, looking for a come up, this is fucking awesome," he sang.

I joined in, laughing, "Walk into the club like, 'What up? I got a big cock!' I'm so pumped about some shit from the thrift shop!"

We heard Devia groan from the backseat. She clearly was annoyed with us. I glanced into the rearview mirror and saw that Roxanne was on her phone, giggling. "Are you taking a video of us?" I asked in a panic.

"I just want to show dad how weird you two are," she laughed.

"But your dad would show mom and then he would show dad and dad would be weirded out!" I whined jokingly.

"Oh, relax! It's not like Mr. Fleuret isn't a dork as well," she responded with a quiet giggle.

"Don't call him Mr. Fleuret. It sounds too weird," I muttered as I looked at the surroundings passing by as we drove. "Gods, I forgot how long the drive can seem... Should we take a quick stop? Stretch our legs?"

"Fine. And if you would prefer, I could drive," Lucas chimed in with a smirk.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm getting kinda tired anyway..."

"Laetus, it's not even 7 yet."

"Shut up. Landscapes like this make me sleepy!"

* * *

We pulled into the nearest rest area and I eagerly got out of the car. "Whew, it feels good to stand," I said, stretching.

"Yeah! Now, the question is, where are we going to stay?" Devia asked me.

"Well, we could stay in the caravan or whatever it's called over there," I suggested.

"Gods, it feels like we're doing the same journey our parents did seventeen years ago," Devia laughed.

"Relax, it's just a harmless little adventure! And besides, I'm Blood of the Oracle! And you guys are the Neo Crownsguard!" I laughed. "Now come on, let's get some food and maybe some rest!"

* * *

I yawned and sat down at the table in front of the caravan we stayed in for the night. I admired the sunrise before looking down at my phone. One missed call, the screen read. I didn't recognize the number, so I shrugged it off as a wrong number or telemarketer. I sighed and put my phone back into my coat pocket. I heard quiet footsteps approaching me and I looked up.

"You," I muttered under my breath, trying to act like I hadn't seen the person in front of me. His burgundy, almost brown hair was hard to miss though, same with the shit-eating grin he held on his face.

"But cousin, I thought you would be more excited to see me! Why didn't you answer my call?" He said. If I hadn't known his parents, I would say he was being genuinely kind.

"Troy, go away, please. I'm not in the mood," I sighed, knowing I had no way out of the conversation.

"Laetus, listen. I'm not going to heckle you. I just wanted to see how my little cousin was doing," he continued, his gold eyes meeting mine. _Of course, he's in front of me,_ I thought.

"I'm doing fine. Now please, get out of my face. μαλάκας," I sighed and turned the chair to face away from him.

"Don't ignore me like this! We're family!" He whined, the sickening tone of his voice making me cringe. Just when I thought the unbearable conversation would drag on longer, the door to the caravan opened and Devia walked out.

"Laetus, who are you talking to?" She asked, confused.

"Just my cousin," I muttered before trying to be formal, "You two probably met before when we were little, but Devia, this is Troy. Troy, Devia."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Devia," Troy said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she responded respectfully, though I knew damn well she felt just as awkward as I did. I stood up and faced her.

"Hey, are the other's up? We gotta bust ass if we are going to try to get to Lucis," I asked in a desperate attempt to get my cousin to leave.

"Yeah. I'll let them know," Devia giggled, giving me a look that meant she knew what I was thinking.

"Thanks," I sighed and stood up. "Well, man, I'd best be on my way. It was a pleasure to see you, but my friends and I have places to be." I faked a kind smile.

"Aw, okay. I understand. I should be heading back home anyways. Mother would hate me being out in the middle of nowhere like this. See you, Laetus!" He chuckled, bowing yet again before walking to his car. Once I was sure he drove off, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Gods, I hate him!" I muttered before walking to the others. "Sorry, had to speak with my annoying cousin."

"It's fine, don't worry about it! We all have annoying relatives," Roxanne smiled.

"How is he your cousin, exactly? Lady Lunafreya died years ago," Lucas asked.

"Mom's side. It turns out Hecate managed to become pregnant around the same time mom did. She probably did that just to spite my mom," I sighed and grabbed the keys to the car. "Let's go. We can hopefully get a lot closer to Insomnia now."

"Autobots, roll out!" Roxanne laughed as she ran to the car.


End file.
